runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Feedback Update: Urns, Ashes
February 22nd, 2011 Welcome one and all to the skill bonanza that can only be the feedback update of a skill bonanza! Last week we introduced a range of urns that can be made with the crafting skill to gain extra experience in other skills. Yet not enough, we hear you cry. Where is the runecrafting urn, for example? Fear not for today we release not 1, not 2, not 3, not 4, not 5 (etc...) but 70 brand new urns - that's six for every non-combat skill (or skill that can be trained outside of combat, such as Prayer) in the game! The range of activities that urns work for has been expanded. Any experience gained in a skill will now contribute - apart from D&Ds, quest rewards, achievement diaries, random events, assisting and bonus xp (eg. brawling gloves, sacred clay etc...). Fear not, warriors of Gielinor for you will not go amiss. Ever go all the way to the mighty God Wars Dungeon, equipped to destroy the minions of evil and suddenly find you have no hammer? Or no grapple? Well, be annoyed no longer for the builders amongst you can now build a rack filled with everything you need to access dungeons and a hidey-hole for your grapple. What more could you want? Well how about an update to the eagle transport system? Wish granted because there are now four new locations that you eagles will fly to - Isafdar, Canifis, Ourania and the Wilderness - complete with rope racks. To accommodate these new eagles, the size of their nest in Eagles' Peak has been increased and they've received a graphical update to make them smaller and higher quality too. Until next time, bye! ---- Urns 70 new urns were introduced with this update, covering 20 skills and using 20 different runes. The first 20 urns are cracked, the next 20 are fragile, the next 20 are regular, the next 20 are strong and the final 20 are decorated. Each class of urn can only take xp from different levels (cracked runecrafting urns work for air runes but not for nature runes). Different skill urns cover different levels, depending on how often new abilities are unlocked in that skill. The table below shows the first 20 urns, a pattern that repeats every 20 up to 100 (the level 100 urn, decorated summoning, requires the boost from the crafting skill cape to craft): : God Wars Two new options were added to the God Wars Dungeon with this update - an equipment rack and a hidey-hole for Armadyl's Eyrie. The equipment rack can be built by the entrance with 58 Construction. 6 limestone bricks, 5 hammers, 5 tinderboxes, 5 bronze hatchets, 5 lockpicks and 5 ropes are required to make it. These provide for the entrances to the dungeon itself, Bandos' Stronghold, the lower level of the dungeon, Tumeken's Bastion, Marimbo's Temple and Guthix's Grove. The hidey-hole for Armadyl's Eyrie can be built with 55 Construction, 4 mahogany planks, an adamant crossbow and a mithril grapple. Eagle System With this update, four new eagles were added to the eagle transport system. Each leads to a different hunter area in RuneScape and can be accessed from the eyrie in Eagles' Peak. In a hidden update, the Karmajan jungle eagle that leads to the Jade Vine was renamed to the vine eagle to prevent confusion with the jungle eagle, which leads to the Feldip Hills. All four new eyries and rope racks are listed below: : Category:Hunter